yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Daughters of Conformity
The Daughters of Conformity (D.O.C. for short) were a biker gang spontaneously founded by Hat Films, Sips, and Turps in Hat Films' Grand Theft Auto V coverage. Due to Sips, who was arbitrarily declared president of the gang, apparently having no idea what actual bikers look like, the Daughters' uniform consisted of wearing tropical-themed short shorts, a pair of shoes of the member's choice, and going shirtless, though members were required to get the gang's logo (actually the top hat logo of Hat Films) tattooed on their right upper arm, and were allowed to add minor touches of their choosing, such as wristwatches, sunglasses, hats, scarves, or in one case, a Halloween mask. During its brief existence, the Daughters of Conformity's roster was as follows: * Sips (President), alias "Freddie Mercury" * Turps (Vice-President), alias "Stanley" * Trottimus ("Assistant Vice-President"), alias "the Raccoon" * Alsmiffy (Waterboy), alias "Paddy Smallshorts" * djh3max ("Assistant Waterboy"), alias "Mickey Pokey" Each member chose their own name, with their reasoning being as follows: Sips' GTA V online character bore a vague physical resemblance to the real Freddie Mercury, lead singer of the rock band Queen. Turps called himself "Stanley" after the manufacturer of hand tools, most notably screwdrivers, because "I'm always screwing". Trott became "the Raccoon" because of the addition of a raccoon Halloween mask to his outfit, which he wore at all times while on D.O.C. business. Smith called himself Paddy Smallshorts because he envisioned his biker persona being an Irishman who was sensitive about the gang's signature short shorts. Ross hadn't thought of a biker name ahead of time, and came up with "Mickey Pokey" on the spot, with the vague idea that it referenced him using a knife to kill his opponents. Smith and Ross' names were almost immediately discarded and forgotten, with Turps' biker name only being used/remembered very infrequently. Although Freddie Mercury's position as President was arbitrarily suggested and unanimously agreed upon, the remaining hierarchy of the gang was established in a series of fights, with Stanley coming out as the victor despite a last-minute attempt by the Raccoon to cinch a victory by pulling a handgun at a fistfight. With the gang established, the Daughters of Conformity briefly declared an abandoned barn with a decent natural ramp next to it as their home base, though it was quickly abandoned and the Daughters remained mobile, wandering Los Santos at will and engaging the LSPD in gunfights, running over pedestrians, and committing a number of crimes, including a notable, if failed, attempt to create a flying meth lab inside an RV suspended beneath a cargobob helicopter. Towards the end of the gang's existence, Stanley was kidnapped by what was variously and inconsistently described as a Mexican cartel, an enemy biker gang, "a gang of businessmen", and even as aliens. The other members of the D.O.C. set out to complete a series of tasks to get him back, and ultimately succeeded in freeing him. Subsequently, much of the gang's time was dedicated to "kidnapping drills", seemingly focused on the idea of President Freddie Mercury being kidnapped. None of the drills were ever actually successful. Eventually, to celebrate Stanley's return, the Daughters set up a "wrecking ball" challenge to re-determine the ranks of its members, where all the Daughters stood atop a skyscraper and had to avoid a truck dangling from a cargobob piloted by Paddy Smallshorts. Following the challenge, Stanley was demoted to the new rank of "Toilet Scrubber" for his extreme incompetence during the set-up of the wrecking ball event, ultimately leading to him falling off the building before the event even started, and not being allowed to participate at all. Controversy exploded forth when Freddie Mercury, who had lost his Presidency due to being the first participant in the challenge to be knocked off the building, threw a hissy fit and declared that he was leaving the Daughters of Conformity if he couldn't be President anymore, and starting another gang. Stanley agreed to defect to Freddie Mercury's new gang, the "Golden Girls", after being told he wouldn't have to scrub toilets. The remaining three members of the D.O.C. declared war on the Golden Girls, though the Raccoon later abandoned the Daughters for the Golden Girls as well, for unknown reasons. In the end, the last two members of the Daughters of Conformity did battle with the Golden Girls across a number of challenges, from gun battles to slightly less murderous competitions, with the Daughters proving victorious more often than not despite their lack of numbers. The feud eventually died down, however, and after both the Daughters of Conformity and Golden Girls ran out of money, all parties involved came to the amicable agreement to dissolve both gangs and go back to fooling around in GTA V's online mode without any kind of group affiliation. Trivia * The Daughters of Conformity were founded in episode 67 of Hat Films' Grand Theft Auto V series, "The D.O.C"sic * The name "Daughters of Conformity" was a deliberate reversal of "Sons of Anarchy", a fictional biker gang from a television series of the same name. ** Starting almost immediately after its founding, the members of the Daughters of Conformity became confused over the name of the gang, frequently misremembering it as the "Daughters of Compliance" instead. * The name of the splinter faction is one of dozens of references to The Golden Girls that the apparently obsessed Sips has made throughout his YouTube career. * The storyline about Turps/Stanley getting kidnapped occurred because in real life, Mark Turpin and his wife had just had a baby, and Mark took paternity leave to spend time with his new family. * Although he was the President and leader, Freddie Mercury was arguably the least competent member of the gang, unable to even get the look right; his tropical short shorts were of the wrong design, he rode a Japanese superbike instead of an American chopper, and he even failed to get the gang tattoo on his arm. He did, however, usually make up for his lack of ability with his sheer enthusiasm for the Daughters and their activities. ** The Raccoon also rode the wrong wheels in the early days of the chapter, choosing a motor scooter, but this was not questioned by the other members of the gang due to the Raccoon's generally psychotic nature. Additionally, he abandoned the scooter for a more traditional chopper later on, unsatisfied with its incredibly low speed and weak engine power. * Following the controversial splitting of the Daughters and the Golden Girls, the dress code in the D.O.C. seemed to be abandoned, allowing its members to wear whatever they wanted. This also seemed to be the case in the Golden Girls. The use of the gang nicknames was also abandoned at this point, although Trottimus continued to wear his "the Raccoon" mask. It was never established whether Ross or Smith had seniority and leadership in the remnant faction of the Daughters of Conformity, and aside from Sips being the leader, no ranks were ever assigned to the other members of the Golden Girls. * The real reason Trottimus defected to the Golden Girls between episodes was almost certainly to try and make things a bit more even, as Sips and Turps were both significantly less competent and of much lower in-game levels than any of the remaining D.O.C. members. * The content of the Daughters of Conformity storyline was entirely improvised by the participants, taking place two full years before the release of GTA V's official Bikers update, which allows players to found a biker gang and participate in various activities to support and strengthen the gang. Category:Hat Films Category:Sips Category:Turpster